1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to the reduction and prevention of water vapor condensation on optical systems and particularly to astronomical optical devices used in an outdoor environment.
2. Description of the Background
Optical devices in general, and astronomical optical devices in particular, are highly sensitive to the effects of particulate contamination degrading the ability of the optical surfaces to refract and transmit light effectively. One of the most detrimental and common forms of particulate contamination is the formation of water condensate on lenses from the surrounding air. This condition can occur in a situation where the relative humidity (RH) of the viewing environment is very high or when the optical components are at a temperature that is less than the surrounding air and particularly if the components are below the dew point of the ambient air.